Locura
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto tienen una aventura a espaldas de la aldea, de sus esposas e inclusive de sus hijos. Saben que está mal, que lo que están haciendo es un completo error, pero la motivación a estar juntos nunca se pierde. Sin embargo también saben que su secreto puede salir algún día a la luz. ¿Qué harán entonces?...YAOI LEMMON


**Bueno, como todos saben Naruto acabo, si y el jodido de Masashi tuvo que darnos el peor final posible (¿)**

**No, a diferencia de lo que están pensando no odio el NaruHina, lo que odio en verdad es el SasuSaku, dios mío, que a esa mujer si me la llegara a encontrar estoy dispuesta a raparle la cabeza, odio el rosa tan feo que tiene como cabello .-.**

**Y eso queridos amigos es tan solo una de las razones del porque la odio C:**

**Me tome la libertad de agregar unos cuantos párrafos de la canción que ahora causa polémica debido a su aparición en la tan famosa obra de 50 sombras de Grey, si, la canción es Crazy in love de Beyonce, pero no lo hice por la película, no, solo que paso el ligero problema de que una amiga mía la cantaba como loca, así que poco a poco se me pego la canción uwu**

**Gracias amiga .-.**

**Como sea, solo quiero decir que esta es mi versión de un buen final de Naruto (¿)**

**Okno uwu Solo pido que perdonen esta bazofia de escrito .-.**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie nunca me perteneció, porque si hubiera sido mía el jodido de Sasuke hubiera follado con Naruto al final del manga XD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Escrito muy cursi, casi gay, Sasuke de rarito, Naruto medio romántico y Hinata y Sakura como pobres victimas de mi imaginación pervertida homosexual C:**

**Sin más ya pueden disfrutar uwu**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-shot:<strong>_

_**Locura**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I look and stare so deep in your eyes,<em>**

_Veo y veo fijamente en tus ojos,_

**_I touch on you more and more every time_**

_Te menciono más y más cada vez,_

**_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go_**

_Cuando te vas te ruego que no te vayas,_

**_Call your name two, three times in a row_**

_Digo tu nombre dos o tres veces seguidas,_

Sasuke Uchiha aferro sus manos a esas caderas, moviéndose salvajemente una y otra vez, besaba aquellos labios con ímpetu, ansiando el tacto al instante. Naruto Uzumaki gemía descontrolado, mordiendo su labio inferior de vez en cuando, preso al placer que sentía en esos momentos, el cual les recorría de pies a cabeza, como oleadas de calor que no podían controlar. Lo único que el último de los Uchiha podía pensar es que ambos bailaban entre las sabanas, sabiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Las manos morenas de Naruto encontraron su espalda, sus uñas se enterraron en sus músculos, rasgando a su paso, dejando marcas visibles ante aquel desmesurado placer, las embestidas no le permitían hablar como deseaba, tratando de suplicar y rogar que la velocidad aumentara en cada movimiento. Sasuke no le defraudaba, lo complacía de una manera estupenda, tanto que se tomaba su tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos pálidas y frías que quemaban al contacto con su piel. Su boca deslizándose por su pecho, abdomen, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, sin ni siquiera pensar en posibles marcas, ya que gracias al nueve colas se borrarían para la mañana siguiente.

—..Bésame...—Suplico en un susurro mientras sentía como el Uchiha aumentaba la velocidad de los embates que le hacían perder la cordura. Sus labios finos buscaron los carnosos de Naruto, degustando a su paso—¡Mas! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah!

Cada vez que dejaba los labios de Naruto en paz este aprovechaba para seguir gimiendo ante esa sensación de lujuria que embargaba su cuerpo. Sasuke sonreía victorioso, el ver al Uzumaki tan perdido en el placer le hacía sentir arrogante, totalmente poderoso. En medio de la oscuridad logro vislumbrar la mano derecha del rubio y con ella la sortija que reposaba en su dedo índice, quiso reír pero prefirió guardar comentarios. Pues la sortija que había obtenido luego de casarse con Sakura se encontraba en un mueble, distante de él.

**_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_**

_Es una cosa tan graciosa que yo intente explicarte,_

**_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_**

_Como me siento y mi orgullo es al único a quien culpar._

**_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_**

_Sí, porque sé que no entiendo,_

**_Just how your love can do what no one else can._**

_Como es que tu amor puede hacer lo que nadie mas puede._

_El día en que Naruto hizo oficial su compromiso con__Hyuuga Hinata no perdió el tiempo en hacer una fiesta y beber hasta el cansancio, rodeado de amigos que se habían visto crecer a través de los años. Sasuke y Sakura estaban allí, gozando de su noviazgo que aún no se hacía oficial del todo. Todos bebieron hasta el agotamiento y Hinata se fue a su casa después de haber bebido tan solo dos copas que al instante le dejaron tumbada, siendo acompañada por Sakura, Tenten e Ino. Solo quedaron los hombres hasta que se redujeron y ya solo quedaban Uchiha y el Uzumaki._

—_Es mejor que nos vayamos—Dijo el azabache, el cual parecía ser el más sobrio de ambos. Uchiha, a pesar de estar tentado a dejar a Naruto allí tirado en la mesa del restaurante decidió ayudarle e llegar a su casa, o mejor dicho su apartamento, porque el clan de Hinata aún no les permitía vivir juntos._

_Cuando llegaron Sasuke le dejo en su cama, sin embargo el cansancio le hizo pensar que lo mejor era buscar un mueble donde pudiera dormir, pues el alcohol ya le hacía efecto. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando el rubio en un movimiento le dejo tirado a su lado, ambos reposando en la cama. Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando empezaron a besarse, a acariciarse, a tocar sus pieles desnudas. Ambos perdieron la razón en un mar de placer que hizo que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo._

_Después de eso Naruto le suplico que no le dijera nada a nadie, que sería un secreto entre los dos y le aclaro que aquello solo había sido algo de una sola noche._

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento,_

**_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Tu amor me hace lucir como loco en este momento,_

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch's._**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento, tus caricias._

En una diferente posición Naruto se encontraba se rodillas, Sasuke seguía embistiendo con la misma rapidez y fuerza que tuvo desde el principio. La mano pálida del Uchiha tomo sus cabellos rubios y los jalo, logrando que el Uzumaki se agitara y moviera su cuerpo al compás de esos movimientos lujuriosos. Bajo la mirada observando con detalle su pene deslizarse fuera y adentrarse en el interior de Naruto quien gemía sin descaro alguno, profiriendo palabras incoherentes que le encendían a niveles inimaginables.

—Naruto...—Murmuro inclinándose, llegando a su oído, dejando que este escuchara sus jadeos roncos. Uzumaki lo sabía, sabia cuanto se deseaban, a toda hora y momento. También sabía que en esa precisa posición parecían un par de perros en celo.

El futuro Hokage aun recordaba como Sasuke se mantuvo un largo tiempo lejos de la aldea, cumpliendo la sentencia que le habían aplicado, misiones de rango S que en cada una de ellas peligraba su vida, sin excepción alguna. Un día, después de lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha se enteró de que a este le habían asignado una misión sumamente peligrosa y que aún no volvía después de un mes. No podía olvidar el sentimiento de desesperación que le embargo en esos tiempos.

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento,_

**_Got me hoping you page me right now,your kiss's,_**

_Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos,_

—_Ya volvió, al parecer está herido—Hinata había llegado apurada a decirle la noticia a su esposo, el cual se había mostrado distante durante la ausencia del Uchiha. _

_Él se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y no espero más. Corrió hasta el hospital y le importo poco la llamada de atención de las enfermeras al verle correr tan rápido, no por nada era el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha. Busco en cada camilla de todo el hospital, tratando de vislumbrar una cabellera negra entre todo el enfermo y herido, que ya eran pocos al no tener una guerra por la cual preocuparse._

_Luego de mucho buscar llego hasta la última habitación, al entrar se mentalizo para ver a Sasuke en una camilla, quizás inconsciente y vendado hasta el cuello mientras le hacían transfusión de sangre. Inclusive se preparaba para no ver alguna extremidad en su cuerpo, todo, todo lo espero. Menos eso._

_Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla de la camilla, siendo vendado por Sakura quien le atendía con cariño. Logro ver el cabestrillo que pendía del hombro derecho de Sasuke el cual sujetaba su brazo. No era nada, solo eso, Uchiha estaba completo y solo para asegurarse le vio de pies a cabeza antes de que Haruno reparara en su presencia y le mirara sorprendida, el azabache no tardó en darse cuenta también._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto con frialdad, pues aún se encontraba furioso de que Naruto le ignorara después de aquel día, cuando despertaron lado a lado en una cama, completamente desnudos._

—_No tienes nada, no es nada, no te paso nada—Dijo el, atropellando las palabras ya que lo había dicho rápido y en un susurro. Sakura sonrió cuando percibió la preocupación en el rostro de Naruto._

—_Claro que no, gran dobe—Uzumaki apretó los puños y Haruno sin decir nada se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—No podía dejar que esos inútiles me asesinaran—Quiso decir algo mas pero no lo hizo y no fue así porque el rubio comenzó a llorar desconsolado, como si ya estuviera aliviado._

_Sasuke se levantó, llegando hasta el, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo mientras esquivaba su brazo para no lastimarse de más. Naruto escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, sintiendo el calor y el aroma que su cuerpo emanaba. Lloro un poco más y cuando levanto el rostro, ya más tranquilo se dio de lleno con esos pozos sin fondo._

—_Me alegro que estés bien—El rubio sonrió de lado, con sinceridad, sin molestarse debido a la cercanía que ambos mantenían. Como si se hubiera resignado al hecho de que lo suyo con Sasuke iba más allá de la amistad._

—_No vuelvas a alejarte de mí—Una orden, imperiosa, celosa y egoísta salió de los labios de Sasuke quien no se arrepintió al haber dicho esas palabras, sintiendo distante la argolla de compromiso en su mano, la cual Sakura también poseía—No lo vuelvas a hacer Naruto, no quiero que me ignores._

_Uzumaki enmudeció, nunca espero algo como eso de Sasuke, sus mejillas se encendieron y asintió repetidas veces antes de que este le besara, buscando que este le correspondiera y así fue. Se besaron hasta al cansancio, prometiendo que se verían después de eso, a escondidas de todo el mundo. Sin importar que para ese entonces Hinata ya estaba embarazada._

**_Got me hoping you save me right now,_**

_Me tienes deseando que me salves justo ahora,_

**_Lookin so crazy, your love's got me lookin,_**

_Me tienes luciendo como loco, tu amor me hace lucir asi,_

**_Got me lookin so crazy in love._**

_Me tienes luciendo locamente enamorado._

Se aferró de las sabanas, estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza, podía sentir como Sasuke se internaba en el hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Habían cambiado de posición una vez más. Sin planearlo Naruto se movió hacia adelante, tomando apoyo de sus codos, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Sasuke y con ese mismo apoyo le beso en los labios, con la sensación de la saliva del Uchiha recorriendo su boca entera, con una habilidad y destreza que le dejaban suspiros atorados en su garganta al no poder liberar ese aire debido a aquel beso lleno de pasión de locura.

La lengua del Uchiha abandono su boca y se dedicó a deleitarse con el sabor de la piel del Uzumaki, lamiendo su cuello, su pecho, jugando un poco con sus pezones. Logrando así más gritos descontrolados del rubio quien no dejaba de suplicar por más atención de Sasuke quien no dudaba en complacer ese deseo del portador del nueve colas.

—Te-Teme...—Dijo en voz baja Naruto, sabía que le molestaba cuando jugaba con sus pezones pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba disfrutar cada rincón del cuerpo del Uzumaki, pues cada centímetro era un mundo diferente.

—Te gusta—Aseguro con una sonrisa llena de superioridad que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño con desagrado.

—Claro que no, tu solo quieres que... ¡Ngh! Ah ¡Sasuke! ¡Sa-Sasuke!—Gimió, algo frustrado de que no le dejara terminar sus frases, aunque no tardo en entregarse a la nueva rapidez que habían adquirido. Porque Sasuke hacia todo lento, cada vez que este parecía a punto de venirse se detenía, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus penetraciones, solo así tenían más tiempo para disfrutarse el uno al otro.

—Dilo, di que me deseas, que tu matrimonio con Hinata es solo una farsa—Uzumaki le vio sorprendido, sin embargo no podía decirlo debido al movimiento en el cual la erección de Sasuke se perdía en su trasero—¡Dilo!—Insistió en un tono demandante. No lo dudo, el también deseaba decir esas palabras.

—Lo de Hinata es solo una farsa...—Pudo finalmente decir después de unos segundos, en los cuales las embestidas se hicieron lentas. Aunque no duro mucho, la velocidad aumento luego de eso—¡Sasuke! ¡Te deseo!—Fue lo único que necesito para seguir demostrando la pasión que le tenía a Naruto.

**_When I talk to my friends so quietly,_**

_Cuando hablo con mis amigos reservadamente,_

**_"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me,_**

_¿Quién se cree que es? Mira lo que me hiciste,_

**_You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress,_**

_Si no estás ahí, no hay nadie más a quien impresionar,_

**_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew,_**

_La razón por la que sabes lo que yo pensé que sabía,_

_Después de que Naruto fuera proclamado como el futuro Hokage, al menos hasta que Kakashi decidiera dejar el puesto, todo el mundo decidió celebrar. Hinata se negó, argumentando que debía cuidar al nuevo integrante de la familia, Bolt. Al igual que Sakura, quien ya debía cuidar a Sarada, quedando embarazada un poco después que Hinata. Los demás siguieron con la fiesta, hasta que Naruto, discretamente salió de allí, seguido obviamente de Sasuke. Ambos iban en silencio, pero cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta del antiguo apartamento del rubio, todo, todo lo que contenían salió a flote._

_Uchiha le estrello contra la pared, buscando sus labios con insistencia y desesperación. Sus bocas entraron en contacto al igual que sus lenguas unos segundos después. Sus manos se buscaron ansiosas, intentando sentir la piel debajo de sus ropas, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y le despojo de su camisa, Naruto hizo lo mismo con el azabache. Las manos blancas del Uchiha rozaron la piel en su pecho con detalle absoluto, deseando grabar la sensación de sus dedos contra esa piel. _

_Con pasos torpes y rápidos entraron al cuarto que alguna vez perteneció al pequeño Naruto, el cual fue inocente durante toda su vida, muy distante al Naruto que ahora echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones debido a la salvaje manera en que Uchiha entro en él. _

_Lo que hacían estaba mal, lo sabían, pero aun así, a pesar de eso no podían evitar buscarse, desearse, soñar con el otro por las noches. Porque ambos querían a sus esposas y a sus hijos, pero lo que uno sentía hacia el otro distanciaba de eso. Era amor, apasionado, desesperado, loco por consumarse. _

_Algo que sencillamente no se podía contener._

**_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you,_**

_Es por el ritmo en el que mi corazón salta cuando estoy contigo,_

**_But I still don't understand,_**

_Pero sigo sin entender,_

**_Just how your love can do what no one else can._**

_Como es que tu amor puede hacer lo que nadie mas puede._

Sasuke gruño al sentir los dientes de Naruto incrustarse en su hombro. La nueva posición consistía en el Uchiha sentado, con Naruto sobre su erección, algo que le dificultaba moverse, así que prefería dejarle todo el trabajo al Uzumaki quien no desaprovechaba el momento en que podía ser el que manejar la situación, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, con el único propósito de torturar a Sasuke quien lo disfrutaba, pues ambos eran unos totales masoquistas.

—Dejara marca—Reclamo cuando Naruto se alejó de su hombro, observando como los dientes parecían estar aún sobre su piel. El rubio sonrió satisfecho antes de besar su mejilla, deteniendo todo movimiento.

—Confió en el gran Uchiha Sasuke para que su esposa no descubra esta marca—Él sonrió, dejando ver un claro signo de arrogancia sobre sus labios. Amaba que Naruto le elogiara en la cama, aunque sinceramente prefería los besos húmedos y deliciosos que se daban.

—Quizás solo debería dejar que Sakura me muerda allí mismo—Dijo, queriendo ver como seria la reacción del Uzumaki, este apretó los labios y empujo a Sasuke sobre el colchón, quedando el encima, con todo el control de la situación en sus manos.

—Ella no te hace sentir lo que yo hago entre estas sabanas—La voz victoriosa y sensual de Naruto le hizo derretirse como mantequilla, ese comportamiento posesivo le excitaba y le prendía demasiado.

—No lo hace, no es nada comparado a ti—Afirmo, consintiendo el orgullo del rubio quien se mostró complacido ante esas palabras. Sasuke disfrutaba halagarle de vez en cuando.

—Debería darte un premio—Susurro contra sus labios, comenzando a moverse mientras arrancaba jadeos y gemidos de ambas gargantas. Uchiha no perdió tiempo y tomo su trasero entre sus manos, de manera que así podría marcar el ritmo. Se apoyó en sus tobillos, haciendo fuerza en sus piernas para moverse con más rapidez, cosa que fascino al Uzumaki.

—Amo los premios—Profirió el azabache con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.

Sabían que ambos pronto se vendrían así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus cuerpo se fundieran en uno solo, como las otras veces en aquel apartamento del rubio, testigo silencioso de sus encuentros furtivos cargados de un deseo incontrolable.

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento,_

**_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Tu amor me hace lucir como loco en este momento,_

—_¿Que haremos? ¿Podremos seguir fingiendo?—Pregunto Naruto de repente, causando que Sasuke detuviera las caricias en su rostro. El rubio volteo a verle a los ojos, Uchiha no sabía que decir, nunca supo que debería decir si llegaba ese momento de desconcierto._

—_No lo sé—Respondió con honestidad, Naruto ya se había convertido en Hokage y había tenido otro hijo más con Hinata, había sido una niña y el prefirió no tener otro heredero más, con Salada le bastaba para seguir con su clan._

—_Deberíamos pensar en algo, la gente comienza a sospechar—Pues ambos lograban darse cuenta de las miradas que la gente hacia cuando caminaban por la aldea juntos, algún tipo de rumor se estaba extendiendo y ambos temían ser descubiertos. _

—_¿Aun quieres seguir siendo Hokage?—Le pregunto seriamente y Naruto asintió, firme y decidido de cumplir su sueño infantil. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en el suelo del cuarto, si el Uzumaki quería seguir allí él no le podría detener—Entonces seguiremos así, no hay nada que hacer._

_Naruto pensó por un fugaz momento que Sasuke le pediría dejar a Hinata y hacer lo suyo oficial. Pero no, era como si hubiera dado pasos hacia atrás, como un cobarde. Y aunque quiso decir algo más decidió callarse, pues a pesar de todo entendía la posición del Uchiha, el tener miedo a lo desconocido._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo relacionado al tema._

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch's,_**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento, tus caricias,_

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now._**

_Me tienes luciendo locamente enamorado._

El rubio soltó un alarido cuando Sasuke estallo dentro de él, sintiendo como su esencia le llenaba por dentro y le hacía sentir una tibieza extraña en su vientre, Naruto también se había venido, siendo víctima de la masturbación excelente que el Uchiha le había brindado, salpicando su semen en el pecho pálido del azabache. Uzumaki cayó sobre Sasuke, con la respiración agitada y totalmente descontrolada por el esfuerzo hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

—Sasuke, ya no podemos seguir con esto—Uchiha se sorprendió al ver como Naruto se levantaba de la cama y le daba la espalda, empezando a vestirse. El rubio nunca había dicho palabras parecidas, por lo cual sabía que hablaba completamente enserio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Cuestiono poniéndose de pie el también, quedando justo al frente de Naruto quien esquivaba sus ojos, como si la posibilidad de ver su rostro hiciera que se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

—Si alguien se da cuenta todo se echara a perder y no soportaría ver a Hinata sufrir, ella no tiene la culpa y lo sabes—El azabache chasqueo la lengua, claro que lo sabía, al igual que sabía que Haruno no se merecía eso.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!—Grito de la nada, enojado por la actitud que el Hokage de Konoha tomaba con él. No entendía porque de repente el Uzumaki ya no quería nada con él, si se suponía que le amaba con desespero. ¿O es que acaso eso era una mentira?—Ya entiendo, no sientes nada por mí.

—¡No es eso!—No pudo comprender como es que Sasuke había siquiera dudado de sus sentimientos—¡Es solo que todos pueden acabar sufriendo! ¡Y yo no puedo con ello! ¡No puedo hacer sufrir a mis hijos!

Uchiha se quedó en absoluto silencio, Naruto amaba a sus hijos, pero no a Hinata. Hubiera sido genial si se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza tener una familia por su cuenta propia, pero él hubiera no existía, por más que buscaran una solución no la había, algún día todo saldría a la luz. Sasuke inhalo y exhalo aire varias veces antes de tranquilizarse, alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos pedazos de cielo que dejaron todas sus dudas atrás.

—Escapemos, eso es Naruto, escapemos juntos—Uzumaki estaba increíblemente sorprendido, el que estaba frente a él no era Sasuke, porque eso había sido muy irracional, tan impropio del azabache que fácilmente podría pensar que se trataba de un genjutsu.

—¿Estás loco?—Él le miro a los ojos, estaba serio en lo absoluto, firme y decidido, tanto que casi quiso abrir la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba ante la terquedad del Uchiha—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Es la única solución, estoy seguro de que Sakura y Hinata podrán con los niños, puedes dejar una carta con el nombre del elegido a ser próximo Hokage en ella—Si, todo tenía una solución, podían formar una vida más allá de la aldea, estar juntos sin condenarse a las miradas de desprecio que seguramente se ganarían si todos se enteraran.

Naruto repaso los pros y los contras. Por supuesto que quería estar con Sasuke, era el amor de su vida y le dolía la idea de que algún día tendría que alejarse de él, por esa misma razón se había tardado tanto en decirle que ya no podrían verse. Pero abandonar a sus hijos, su responsabilidad como líder de la aldea y padre de familia, no, eso era algo que sin duda también le desgarraba el alma. Sin embargo sabía que él no era el único perjudicado porque Sasuke también estaba arriesgando sus lazos con Sarada, que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a amar a pesar de que el nunca amo a Sakura como se lo merecía.

Abrió su boca para soltar la respuesta y Uchiha abrió los ojos pasmado, no podía creerlo.

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Me haces lucir como loco en este momento,_

**_Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now,_**

_Tus caricias me hacen lucir como loco en este momento,_

Hinata Hyuuga había decidido salir a comprar unas cosas y al no contar con la ayuda de su esposo tuvo que sacar a los niños para tener algo de apoyo. Bolt caminaba a su lado a pesar de que parecía molesto, pues sus amigos se divertían de lo lindo corriendo por la aldea sin que ningún padre les obligara a permanecer a su lado. Himawari sonreía observando el gran y vasto comercio de Konoha, le encantaba ir y ver los múltiples colores del lugar, algo que como mujer disfrutaba, al igual que ayudar a cocinar a su madre, quien no se tardaba en querer mostrarle sus fantásticas recetas.

—No se alejen de mí—Les advirtió Hinata, pues hoy parecía haber mucha gente por todas partes.

La pequeña Uzumaki miraba hacia cualquier lugar en busca de algo interesante, eso hacia hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a su padre saliendo de un apartamento, siendo acompañado de su tío Sasuke, pues su madre les había dicho que era un gran amigo de su progenitor así que decidieron llamarlo tío en muestra de afecto. Ambos parecían conversar un poco hasta que vio algo muy raro. Su padre, el Hokage de la aldea besaba al Uchiha, justo como besaba a su madre cuando todos estaban en casa, porque Naruto era desinhibido a la hora de mostrar su amor. Por lo cual no entendía como podía hacer tal acto con su mejor amigo si ya tenía a su madre.

Himawari no sabía la conversación que sucedía a lo lejos.

—Hoy por la noche, en la entrada a la aldea, procura que no te vean—Naruto asintió en silencio, sabría que no sería un problema porque ambos eran excelentes ninjas y el pasar desapercibidos era demasiado sencillo.

—Dejare una carta para Hinata y el consejo—Sasuke sonrió, besando su frente con ternura, como pocas veces solía hacerlo. La emoción de escapar junto al Uzumaki le hacía querer gritar de la alegría, algo que sin duda no era propio de él.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—No tengo ninguna idea, teme—Uchiha estaba de la misma manera, no sabían a donde ir.

—Ya encontraremos un lugar—El rubio sujeto sus manos, sintiendo el amor que le tenía a Sasuke recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—Nos vemos, hasta la noche Sasuke—Sus manos se soltaron, Naruto le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar los escalones.

Ese día por la noche escaparían, dejando todo atrás para ser felices juntos, dejando sus hijos, sus responsabilidades, sus errores, todo, dejarían todo para poder ser libres. Pues cuando se encontraron en la entrada de Konoha, con la luna como único testigo no se arrepintieron y prendieron marcha hacia un lugar muy lejos de allí. Juntos, viviendo su amor lleno de locura, nada ni nadie les hubiera detenido.

Al final llegaron a un pequeño pueblo y allí se establecieron, viviendo en una humilde cabaña que era suficiente para ambos, trabajando como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Ignorando la tan sola idea de que Hinata y Sakura lloraron con todas sus fuerzas al día siguiente, creyendo imposible la traición de sus esposos, tomando el anillo abandonado entre sus manos. Sin olvidar que la aldea quedo estupefacta ante la falta de su líder.

Pero no importaba, porque su amor era loco, apasionado, inimaginable, sobretodo egoísta. Y así con todo dejado de lado iniciaron una nueva vida, uno al lado del otro pues estaban locamente enamorados.

**_Got me hoping you save me right now_**

_Me tienes deseando que me salves justo ahora,_

**_Lookin so crazy, your love's got me lookin,_**

_Me tienes luciendo como loco, tu amor me hace lucir asi,_

**_Got me lookin so crazy in love._**

_Me tienes luciendo locamente enamorado._

**_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no._**

* * *

><p><strong>Si les parecio demasiado cursi pueden reírse si quieren (¿)<strong>

**Ademas de que solo es mi idea infantil de un buen final SasuNaru XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review como recompensa para esta loca C:**

**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide ewe**


End file.
